


Trouble

by ViskaVatten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViskaVatten/pseuds/ViskaVatten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter if human, elf, or dwarf, men were utter and complete morons when trying to grab a woman's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> For miss Kelly and her completely acceptable obsession with the handsome blond dwarf~!! : )

****

Trouble  
 _Fíli x Reader_  


Music and laughter filled the palace of Ered Luin. It was a celebration for a royal from the Durin’s Folk clan that resided here in the cold mountain that stretched across the east. This particular royal was turning forty-five and was known quite well throughout your home. He was part of a famous pair, and was one of the nephews of Thorin II Oakenshield.

Many dwarves and some humans were present for the gathering, and the hall was full of cheer. Tables lined the walls with food, drinks and whatever else was needed for the party. Located at the front of the ballroom was a group of musicians that played joyful rhythms for guests to dance to.

You were one for dancing; it was one of your favourite pastimes when the mountain was quite. Being of dwarven and human decent, your mother always said you were meant to dance, unlike her. She claimed there weren’t many men that could dance, and the few that could were a catch. She advised you not to let go of a man that could dance if you ever found one. 

And you did find one. Well, technically two. 

Fíli and Kíli were infamous, even outside of the northern area of the Blue Mountains that Thorin inhabited. The older of the two brothers had captured your interest even when you had sworn never to go near them. It was your own downfall really, both back then and now. 

Fíli took your cold shouldered attitude as a challenge, and he wasn’t the type to walk away from one. This mindset caused Fíli and Kíli to get into a lot of trouble, with their uncle and other individuals. 

Your father had been more lenient about the boys’ schemes, but your mother was more paranoid of the trouble they could bring your way. They certainly did bring you trouble but more amusement in your eyes. 

At first they always tried stealing your attention from one another. It was cute in the beginning, but after time they started filling out their roles in your life. Mischievous, playful Kíli took the spot of a friend and was loyal to a fault. Fíli had stolen most of your attention in the past, and then he quickly snatched your heart from your chest. 

This heart thieving dwarf was the reason you sat on a stone banister with your back against a large pillar while watching the party from a distance. You had spent weeks searching for the perfect dress, it match Fíli’s royal garb perfectly. Your mother had your hair fixed the way Fíli liked because you could never get it right. It took a painful two hours, too. 

There was an elaborate design of black lines that began at the corner of one eye that twisted in different ways to form an emblem. It was the sign of the Durin family and you thought it was elegantly done. Sometimes you wondered how your mother learned such tricks and talents.

In the end it was all for nothing. Once you arrived for the party, it was in full swing and so was Fíli. After attempt to get his attention, with him blatantly avoiding them, you had given up. 

You watched the dwarven royal spin a female dwarf you recognized from the market before pulling her back to his chest. It made your blood boil at first but now you just had this deep, agonisingly painful feeling in your gut. More then once you had to look up at the high stone ceiling to stop tears from falling. Confusion didn’t even graze how you were feeling about Fíli at the moment. 

Through the music and your thoughts, you hadn’t even notice a certain impish dwarf make his way to your side. The tickle of soft lips and a scruffy beard alerted you of the intruder and you leaned into his body instantly. 

Kíli wrapped his arms around your shoulders as he looked down at your face. “I thought I would find you dancing.”

A sad smile graced your lips as you looked up into the dwarf’s dark eyes. “I’m not feeling up for it.”

If you had shown absolutely no emotion with that statement, Kíli still would have known something was wrong. A frown shadowed the youth’s face as he turned his attention to the ballroom below. Fíli was easy to pick out of the crowd and the woman he was dancing with made him cringe. 

“Idiot,” Kíli cursed under his breath. 

You lifted your head from his chest and gave him a curious stare. It wasn’t like him to curse at you, but he clearly meant it for someone else. 

Kíli put his attention back on you and his lips were upturned with one of his famous smirks. The man brushed your hair behind your ear and stared at the design painted to your temple. “I know that symbol,” he commented softly.

“Well, you should,” you replied just as quietly with a small smile. It was very, very difficult not to smile at him with that look on his face. 

“Come on,” Kíli ordered, taking your hands in his and helped you off the ledge. As your feet touched the marble floor, the dwarf spun you in a slow circle. “You look breathtaking… but I think blue is more your color.”

A giggle rose form your chest at his compliment. “Thank you, Kíli. Perhaps I should have dressed to match you tonight. At least I know it wouldn’t have been wasted.”

Kíli watched the smile fall from your face at the end of your sentence and he felt murderous. There was nothing in the world that would support Fíli’s idea for this night. He had spoken to Kíli about a plan to make you jealous as an experiment, but it had clearly failed. The ale seemed to have clouded his brother’s judgement and that was the only excuse Kíli could come up with for him.

The youngest nephew of Thorin II Oakenshield led you down a decorated staircase to the dance floor with an impish expression. You were more than comfortable with Kíli’s ways, but his next action had been a surprise. He twirled you in a circle before pulling you close and held one of your hands to his chest. When he placed your foreheads together gently, he nudged your nose with his and failed to hide his amusement. 

As the royal led you in a slow and ‘romantic’ dance, you noticed it caught the attention of a few on lookers. For the people that were unfamiliar with your relationships with the brothers, they would most likely think Kíli and you were together. It was astonishing how well Kíli played the part of your lover when your true heart-keeper was staring the two of you down from across the room. 

“Kíli-”

“Shush.” He slowly brought your lips together and you stared at him wide-eyed. There was no argument that Kíli was a good kisser, and unfortunately he decided this night to prove it. However, it was nothing but a kiss to you. 

Your skin heated in embarrassment but there were no butterflies in your belly. Nor did your skin and bones hum in happiness. It was nothing like when Fíli graced you with a kiss. Even Kíli’s touch couldn’t compare.

When the man finally allowed you some space to breathe, you caught sight of a problem. “Kíli, look out-”

Alas, your warning was too late and Fíli’s fist struck his brother’s cheekbone forcefully. The youngest of the pair just barely released you from his hold as his body shifted with the strike. You grabbed Kíli’s arm to stop him from falling and your eyes caught a glimpse of blood through his wavy brown tresses. Concern would have flooded through your body if it wasn’t for the fact that he was smiling. 

“That wasn’t very kind, Fíli,” Kíli said as he straightened himself up, wiping the blood that came from the wound. 

“It’s just what a traitor deserves,” Fíli spat with his fist ready to give another blow. 

You pushed the two away from another with as much power you could muster and gave each dwarf a glare. “That’s enough. I’m not going to be the cause of you two falling apart.”

Kíli frowned and went to take your hand but you pulled away from him. Fíli smirked from his spot with the likely thought that he had won. However, his face fell when you pushed past him to leave the crowded room. 

Fortunately, no one stopped you to talk and you made it out to the bridge walkway without any hassle. The inside of the mountain was open to the air, much like Erebor, but there weren’t nearly as much detail. At least, that was what the brothers had told you from their mother’s stories. Along the walls of the stone palace were balcony walkways that allowed access to the bedchambers. 

Once you made it to the balcony that allowed entrance to one door, you went inside and closed the door before leaning against it. Since it was to be a late night, Fíli had arranged for a guest chamber for you to stay in for the night. It was warm from the two fire pits on either side of the room and the flames illuminated the space. The sun was long gone so the windows allowed a beautiful view of the stars from the bed. 

You had hoped to share the room with the dwarf that was celebrating turning a year older but fate had played a nasty trick instead. Or maybe it was Fíli and not fate. Kíli should never have kissed you, and you regretted not pushing him away when you had the chance. The brothers were so close and the last thing you wanted was to wedge a grudge between them. 

A pounding from the other side of the door caused you to jump away from surprise. There was a short period of silence as you stared at the door wondering if you should answer it. At the moment you just felt like crawling in bed with the wish that sleep would erase the events of this night from your mind.

“I know you’re in there,” Fíli called from the balcony. “Kili told me he saw you come up here.”

Curse that dwarf. First he kissed you and now he gave you up to his brother who had just assaulted him. It made you happy in a way, knowing that they didn’t hold bad feelings towards each other. However, they were both being overly frustrating this evening.

“He explained why he kissed you,” Fíli continued, realizing you weren’t allowing him access that easily. “Please let me apologise. I was stupid for even thinking about what I did and I’m sorry I hurt you.”

There was a quiet thud against the door and Fíli called you name in desperation. His tone pulled your heart strings terribly and you felt angry with yourself as you pulled the door open. 

Fíli had his hands on the door frame since he had been leaning his head against the wooden door. He looked up to the crack you allowed for an opening but knew he was not welcome. An onlooker wouldn’t be able to tell he had more ale than blood in his body at the particular moment. His eyes were bloodshot on close examination and you sighed at the thought of dealing with him drunk.

“I’m sorry,” Fíli repeated and behind the redness, you could see his was been sincere. “I just… I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You weren’t thinking with any amount of intelligence,” you replied and pushed the door open enough to allow him access. “Come in. I might as well take some pity on you and not publically humiliated you on purpose.”

The dwarf flinched at your words and watched your back as you turned to walk farther into the chamber. He closed the door behind him and tried to think of what to say next to ease the tension. Nothing came to his mind. Fíli was to take the throne after Thorin, he was a quick thinker and he knew battle tactics better than anything else but he didn’t know what to do now. 

Your eyes were chilling as you stood in front of him with your arms crossed. He sighed quietly as he moved to stand in front of you and took the gamble of wrapping his arms around your waist. At the lack of resistance he received, Fíli allow a small quirk to appear on his lips. However, it disappeared just as quickly as if came when you glare darkened.

“You were saying, dwarf?” you snapped, not allowing him to get away with the pain he had caused your heart. 

Fíli nearly flinched but held what little ground he had left. “I have already apologised, my vixen, there are no words to speak of the guilt I feel.”

With a huff, you shook your head at his words. “Suddenly I’m your vixen, but what was I when you were neck deep with that dwarven woman?”

“I wasn’t-” Fíli sighed in defeat when you pulled away from his arms. “What must I do for your love to return to me?”

“Jump off the mountain?”

There was a spark of hope which Fíli at those words. Though the order would lead him to his death, the heir of Durin smiled. “If you wish, but what will you do when you are cold at night?”

A barely visible smirk was upon your lips. “Call on Kíli, I suppose.”

A growl was the response you received before bristled lips caught your smirk. Fíli’s hands gripped your waist as he pinned your body to his chest as his lips moved to your ear. “Threatening me with Kíli will not work in your favour.”

“It seems to be so far,” you murmured, playing with the braids in his hair. A hot, moist tongue traced the shell of your ear, causing your body to shiver. “I’m mad at you, Fíli.”

The dwarf chuckled when the braid of his moustache was tugged. His blue orbs were dancing with mirth as he watched you play with the clasps of his braids. “But I have been forgiven?”

As fingers tugged at the ties on the back of your dress, you sighed and nodded to his question. Fíli brushed his lips to your jaw before latching onto the soft skin of your neck eliciting a gasp as his reward. Fíli made quick work of removing the dress before lifting you from the floor.

Your legs went around his waist immediately and your fingers twisted into his blond hair as he latched onto your nipple. A moan echoed off the walls of the chamber as his tongue flicked against the sensitive flesh and he smiled when you pulled his head back. 

“No teasing tonight, Fíli,” you ordered hoarsely, “I do not have the patience for it.”

Fíli felt the heat coil low in his body, the blood rushing with it to cause some discomfort under his clothes. He brushed his fingers along your thighs until they found your moist opening, and he groaned when you rolled your hips for friction.

“How is it that you are prepared for me, already?” Fíli questioned, as he moved to the bed but you put a stop to that plan.

Easing your legs back to the ground, you grabbed the belt draped on his waist and tugged it as you moved in front of the hearth. The fur rug was soft under you bare feet, and the eagerness showed on the dwarven man’s face. He didn’t call you his vixen for nothing. 

It only took a rough pull for the belt to come undone and you tossed it away. Fíli swallowed dryly as your fingers pushed the tunic off his shoulders before tracing the muscles of his chest. A shallow breath hitched in his throat when your finger curled around the strings to his breeches.

Your knuckles brushed against Fíli’s arousal and you smirked at him through your lashes. The strings fell undone with minimal movement of your fingers, but a groan slipped past the dwarf’s lips from the small amount of friction. 

“Since it is your day of celebration, Heir of Durin, what would you like me to do?” 

Fíli grasped your wrist to release his clothing and the breeches fell around his boots. His voice was gruff and the desire couldn’t be missed. “I want you on you on your hands and knees.”

“As you wish.” The fur rug was soft and warm against your skin and you gripped the white fur to put an arch in your back. 

There was soft thump from behind you before callused hands were running up your sides. A tremble ease up your spin as the beads of his moustache tickled your back before he kissed the heated skin. Fíli trailed his fingers down your inner thighs and your body shook in response. 

“Fíli…” 

The dwarf shuddered against your body at the sound of his name being moaned and took a breath to steady his control. Taking your hips in an agonizing grip was your only warning before he rammed himself to the hilt inside your body. If not for your grip on the rug, you would have surely fell face first into the fur. 

Fíli’s thrusts were near painful but you only felt a burning pleasure turning within the apex of your legs. The sounds of skin slapping together, and what Fíli pulled from your being was doing a number on his willpower. 

When a hand slid from your hip to twist into your hair and the roll of Fíli’s became more erratic, you knew it would be your end. A quick tug from your hair brought you back against Fíli’s hips roughly and the both of you cried out. As your release throbbed throughout your body, your arms gave out as Fíli leaned over your back. 

You would have said you were the first to recover from the loving activity, but that was not the case. Fíli’s even breath brushed the skin of your shoulder and you smiled. The ale won in the end after all, but he at least he learned a lesson. He’d never need another woman in his life with you around.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments~ I can take requests as well for anything character~!! ; )


End file.
